


Grandma-Napping Malory Archer

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't have been exactly easy for Barry the Shithead Cyborg Dylan to chloroform Malory, kidnap her, and get her underground. Let's explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma-Napping Malory Archer

     "Oh what the fresh hell is this. Ron, if this is another surprise cruise...." Malory was blindfolded, in the back of what could only possibly be the  _smelliest_ moving van on Earth, and worse, she couldn't smell any alcohol. Whatever this was, her idiot son probably had some half-ass in it. "Hello... _Driver?_ Could we stop at the nearest hotel bar...I have a hankering for either murder or a Tom Collins, I'll decide when I get there." Long spy career, and for what? Tossed into the back of some shitpit probably for ransom or bartering or just  _stupidity.  
  
_      "Oh, Mrs. Archer. Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry I was only gonna be able to chloroform you once."   
  
     Robot, dick voice.....  _Stupidity it is, then.  
     
     _"Actually, _Ms._ is fine, and chloroform your _self_ you... what even  _are_ you now, some kind of vampire?" Her hands were still bound, but the van had stopped. She had no idea how long she had been out but judging by that  _hankering_ for Tom Collins.... probably awhile.  
  
    "Ha _ha_ sure, take the easy jabs, why don't you. I've never been anything but nice to  _you._ It's your shit-for-brains son I keep screwing over. Well, actually it's his ex-fiance, but..." Barry swerved and veered on the empty desert roads... they were almost here.  
  
       
  
  
  
  
  
  
    


End file.
